


Cruising with Sabrina

by Fringuello



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello
Summary: Sabrina is ready to party.  Harold is not.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cruising with Sabrina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Wants Finch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705072) by [Fringuello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello), [Lisagarland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland), [merionees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees), [MulaSaWala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala), [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> Alternate Title: Procrastinators R Us.


End file.
